a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a holder of optical devices such as lenses or other similar objects, and more particularly, to a holder for secur:ng and maintaining objects precisely in a preselected position with respect to a reference axis.
b. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to hold objects securely in a particular position with respect to a reference axis. For example in the fields of optics and lasers :t is often necessary to hold an optical lens precisely aligned with the longitudinal axis of a light beam. Therefore optical holders mounted conventionally must hold lenses having different diameters at a preselected height and at the same time allow lenses to be quickly interchanged. For the sake of brevity, only lenses are discussed throughout the rest of this specification, it being understood that the same considerations discussed herein are also applicable to numerous other optical devices such as mirrors, beam splitters, and so forth). Heretofore holders for lenses or similar optical devices, and particularly holders in which lenses were interchangeable were expensive. Furthermore the process for changing the lenses was time consuming. In fact, many lens holders presently available are capable of holding lenses having a relatively small range of diameters. Thus several separate holders of various sizes must be acquired. For example in Melles Griot Optics Guide 4, published in 1988 by Melles Griot 1770 Kettering Street, Irvine, Calif. 92714 , page 21-19, two lens holder models are shown: one for lenses having diameters of 5 mm to 25 mm, and a second for lenses in the range of 25 mm to 80 mm diameter.
Similarly Newport Catalog with Applications No. 100, published by the Newport Corporation, P.O. Box 8020, 18235 Mt. Baldy Circle, Fountain Valley Calif. 92728-8020, shows on page D-27 two self-centering lens holders, one for lenses of up to 1", and second for lenses up to 2"in diameter. A plastic Universal Optic Holder is shown on page D-26 of the same catalog.
In Klinger Scientific Catalog 588, published by Klinger Scientific, 999 Stewart Avenue, Garden City, N.Y. 11530, page 176 shows a lens holder for holding lenses having diameters :n the range of 10-100 mm.
All the above holders are based on a coaxial ring concept. where the rotation of a frame ring is transmitted to a linear movement of a plurality of pins disposed in grooves. This linear movement results in the pivoting of a plurality of optical support arms. This type of mechanism requires very precise manufacturing. Furthermore after extensive usage, the grooves wear away so that the movement of the arms becomes uneven and the lens cannot be positioned with a precise alignment.